Lost
by MaraDixen413
Summary: #3 In the Home Verse: Four months since the adoption was made finial the Winchesters and Micheal have fallen into a pattern. Castiel is living his life, until old memories resurface and he's dropped in between two different lives. Now he has to sort out the past to make room for the future.
1. Introduction

**Here it is guys. I hope you like it. If you have any suggestions PM me or review.  
**

* * *

Mary watched her boys as they all sat on the couch. Sam and Dean were absorbed in whatever TV show they were watching but Mary was focused on Castiel. He was the oldest in the three and often acted a little to mature for his age of 16, she'd had many rude comments directed toward him, most from the women at his school. Asking, Whats wrong with him and is he messed up. Comments Mary brushed off or flipped the bird, which is why she wasn't friends with many women at the boys school. But Mary was fascinated by him just the same. He had come a long way from that strange kid in the trench coat only a year earlier.

Right now he looked dazed. Staring into a corner of nothing. He did that a lot Mary noticed, almost all the time. He'd just stare at nothing, and she had no idea what was going on in his head. Dean see's it, only he just shrugged it off, stating Cas has done that since he met.

Most would think he was just off in some teenage boy wonderland but his eyes told her different. They were focused and hardened. But whenever he came out of that trance they were soft and light again.

She's tried to talk to him about it, but he just brushed it off saying it was nothing. And she thinks he really doesn't know he's doing it half the time. He scares her sometimes, they way he just clocks out. He was dead to the world when it happens.

She hadn't payed much attention to him recently, after Dean's minor break down and then making the adoption final. Sam's 12th birthday came right after that. He had been pushed to the back and Mary felt guilty. She remembered that day he made her open up in the car, about Adam. He didn't look at her with pity like almost everyone else but John did. He looked at her as someone who had lost something to and knew how it felt. She was angry he knew what that felt like.

"Cas!" Dean yelled snapping him out of his daze, "Dude watch the game."

And just like that it changed. His eyes returned to that soft look. The coldness was gone and she felt relived. When he was like that it was like looking into a dark room and not being able to see the other side.

"Sorry," He mumbled turning his attention back to the football game. Mary wondered why he did that, where he went inside his head whenever that happened. She knew he's had just as hard a life as Dean and Sam, maybe even darker but she didn't know. There were so many unanswered questions she wanted to ask but didn't know how.

* * *

 **Yeah that was strange even for me to write, I hope you like it. I have some stuff panned for what Cas is about to face, please follow favorite and review.  
**


	2. Blue hair Ch1

**Yay chapter one. Here it is, pretty boring start but better to have calm before the storm. Trust me with what I have planned.  
**

 **P.S Updates may come a little slow at first because the laptops on drugs and it will randomly shut down for days at a time an then start working again so bare with me please.**

* * *

I stared with wide eyes at my reflection in the mirror. This was a bad idea, so so bad. I had no idea why I agreed to this. Meg seemed to think it was a great idea, she kept smiling to herself as she worked.

"I like it, the blue brings out your eyes," She commented. Why would I want to bring out my eyes? "And I like how the black roots stand out against it."

"Meg, I've spent my whole life trying to blend in, Why would I want to stand out," I sighed, brushing a hand through my now blue hair. I hadn't wanted this, but Meg had though it was a great idea. It was her birthday after all and I couldn't not let her do whatever she wanted. So here I was locked in my bathroom, dying my hair blue.

"Maybe its time to stand out Cas, besides you look great," She assured me.

"Whatever," I mumbled combing it with my fingers.

"Stop that!," She snapped pushing my hands away, then she continued to make it stick up in all directions.

"Dean.. is never going to let me live this down," I murmured, scowling at my reflection.

"Dean's an idiot," She shrugged. "Now here put this in."

She handed me a small fake earring and a fake lip ring. "Isn't this a little much," I wondered aloud.

"You need to have the full affect," She pushed. I looked at her face, she was grinning ear to ear. I sucked in a deep breath before putting the pieces in place, she owed me big time for this.

"I'm going to get beat up so hard for this," I said looking at my reflection again. Sometimes it scared me how far I would go to make her happy. I guess I just liked seeing her smile, she's been doing less and less of that the past couple of months. Her brother had come back from collage about two months ago and him and their dad are constantly at each other throats, I remember her calling me at 4am one morning crying her eyes out. I never found out what happened, just talked to her until she calmed down, then the next morning at school she acted as If nothing happened.

"Ready," She asked bouncing heel to heel. That probably had to do with the monster she stole from our fridge.

"As I'll ever be," I said quietly. Bracing myself for the interaction I was going to have to have down stairs.

I stood at the corner of the stair well, Meg behind me. I listened as mom talked to dad about whatever had happened on the news this morning, and Sam explain to Dean about his thoughts on the dinosaurs.

"Go!" She pushed.

And then I was in the kitchen, all eyes on me. A beat passed before Dean burst out laughing, Sam following close behind. Mom and dad just had this look of concern on there faces I couldn't believe.

"Dude! What did you do," Dean laughed standing up from his chair and coming up to touch my hair. I swatted his hand away in annoyance only for him to laugh harder.

"that's an.. interesting look you have going on there Cas," Dad said hesitantly. He looked as if I'd just told him I was quitting school.

"Those aren't real.. right," Mom said referring to the lip and earring. I shook my head and watched her visibly relax.

"Its Meg's birthday. I had no choice," I stated bluntly. That didn't help much. "The color is only supposed to last a few weeks," I explained. I had tried to reason with Meg into getting a more temporary color but she argued saying this one would looked better.

"Your going to.. school like that," John asked slowly. He had been trying extra hard lately to be more open, after everything with the adoption, and now Micheal spending more time with us. The last four months have been hectic.

"I have to," I sighed. I guess I kind of asked for it, being friends with a punk was bound to rub off on me a little, I had just hoped it would have been voluntarily.

"Dean Stop!," I snapped pushing his hand away again.

That when someone knocked on the front door. "Come In!" Sam yelled, getting thumped in the head from Mary. She hated when we yelled in the house.

"I'm here," Micheal called out stepping into the kitchen. Over the last four months Micheal had been trying to get closer with Sam and Dean, there for trying to win my favor. He liked driving us to school, and playing twenty questions on the way there. It was his way of making an open adoption work. "Whoa Cas, nice hair," He grinned sitting down at the table. He had been over here so often everyone was getting a little more comfortable. There was still tension, mostly from Dean. But I figured things would settle down soon.

"Thank you, See Cas he likes it," Meg grinned.

I frowned at her before grabbing my jacket, that I had discarded on a kitchen chair last night. "I'm not worried about him, I'm worried about the zoo with all the wolves were supposed to spend eight hours a day at," I stated. Normally I would wear my trench coat today since it was warm out, but I have a feeling that wouldn't be in my favor today, or the whole week.

"Its not that bad," Mary sighed running her hand through the blue strands. I ducked away from her and smirked, She had a habit of touching our hair at the worst moments, Sam hated that especially.

"We'll then its been awhile since you've been to high school," Dean agreed grabbing his bag up and helping Sam get untangled from his back pack straps. The now twelve year old had only become more awkward as time went by, I sorta felt bad for him but considering I've been stuck in the awkward stage my whole life and Dean skipping his completely, it felt like justice.

"We ready, were gonna be late," Micheal pushed.

"Chill out were coming," Dean mumbled, grabbing a piece of bacon off his plate and popping it into his mouth.

"Good luck guys," John sighed.

Dean smirked, "Don't worry Dad I'll make sure he doesn't become wolf chow," he laughed before heading for the front door. With one last glare at Meg we headed outside and climbed inside Micheal's car, that Dean hated. He hated almost everything Micheal did, but he was trying to get over that I could tell.

What a great way to make an impression Cas, you couldn't have just joined a club like everyone else?

* * *

 **First chapter pretty slow but most are. Please review and tell me what you think, and I got the hair idea from my best friend who made her little brother do the same thing.  
**

 **P.S did I forget to mention that this story's is set in this time frame. I mean like this isn't the year Sam and Dean would technically be in if they were really 16 and 12... and of course Cas is like a thousand lol.**


	3. Unexpected emails Ch2

**Chapter two.**

 **I forgot to mention the song that inspired this story is Home: Paradise Fears.**

 **P.S In all honesty, I have no idea what day I posted the last chapter and I'm not sure if I posted these on the same days or what. I've had a ruff couple of days and times just kinda blurring together.**

 **But I promise that won't disrupt my writing.. unless Nathaniel Aka my laptop decides to go comatose again.**

* * *

I looked at my self in the mirror again and sighed. Its been a week, and the hair dye wasn't washing out. Maybe it stained my hair or something, am I going to be stuck with this forever.

"Cas.. You OK in there," Dean yelled from outside the door.

I pushed off the sink and opened the door to stare at him, "No. Its not washing out," I said through grit teeth.

Dean gave me an 'I told you so' Look and pushed past me and closed the door, leaving me standing in an empty and dark hallway. I huffed and went back to our room, plopping down in the computer chair. Mary had given us a laptop for Christmas and John got the desk.

After a few hours of searching hair dye removal I gave up and just checked my email. Scrolling down through messages from Meg, which could wait until I saw her at school tomorrow. Spam mail and an ad for superglue. I kept scrolling through today's until I stopped. It had to be a mistake, no way that's what I think it is.

My mouse hovered over it for a few seconds until I clicked it.

 **Gabriel Novak**

 **Hey little bro, its been a long time. I haven't seen you since you were.. 10.**

 **Anyway I figured enough is enough and I can't keep you in the dark forever. So your what 16 now, I tried looking for you in foster care but I'm guessing you got adopted or something I don't really know, but on the bright side you still have the same email..**

 **So I'm 19 now and I have my own place and was just wondering if maybe you'd like to meet somewhere. Transportation isn't a problem I could meet you on the moon if you wanted, but I just wanna talk.**

 **So if you could email me back that would be great.**

I gulped and closed down he page an the laptop. Leaning back in my chair I ran my hands through my hair, which wasn't the biggest problem in my life anymore.

How could he do that, just check out for 6 years and not come back. Why just now is he trying to make contact, I've had the same friggin email my whole life just like he said. So many thoughts ran through my head, why. What was I going to do, do I meet him. What would I tell mom and dad.. or Dean. Dean is going to freak out, from what I've told him of Gabe he didn't have a very good mental image of him, many didn't. Mom and dad wouldn't want me to see him, Dean would forbid it. So basically I'm on my own about this.

"Hey Cas," Sam greeted coming in the room. "Whats wrong," He asked noticing my reaction.

I had no idea what I looked like but I must have looked surprised. "Nothing, just read a sorta disturbing email that's all," I shrugged. Disturbing was an understatement.

"Musta been bad, you look like you've seen a ghost," He laughed.

"No kidding," I mumbled under my breath. I stood up and sent Sam a smile before heading down stairs. I had no idea what to do and no idea who to talk to. I didn't want another situation like with Micheal, since technically Gabriel could file for custody. He wouldn't win though, a 19 year old filing custody for an already adopted 16 year old, no smart judge would go for it. Either way i didn't want all the trouble again.

Down stairs I plopped down on the couch next to Dean and earned a glare from him.

"Watch it," He mumbled turning his attention back to the screen.

"Sorry. I have something to ask you," This was a bad idea, Dean was known to react badly on these types of things.

"Shoot," He replied.

"Why are you mad at Micheal," I asked bluntly. I knew Dean was still angry, he was just trying to hide it, to try and figure things out.

"Wow.. no warning.. no anything," he laughed.

"We'll," I pushed.

"Why do you even care," He wondered dodging the subject.

"I'm just wondering, He left you when you were young and you had to grow up all by yourself. You'd be mad right?"

"Of course I am. I'm trying to get over it, but every time he tries to do something with me or help with something it just makes me think about how he could have done that with us before," He said quietly.

I nodded, I was mad at Gabriel because he disappeared. I understood why we couldn't be in the same foster home, I knew why we couldn't see each other often. What I didn't under stand was why he just jumped off the face of the earth. Why he just left.

"Why are you asking all this," He wondered, concern growing on his face.

"I was just thinking, about Gabriel," I said hesitantly.

Dean nodded, "Why are you thinking about him all the sudden," He wondered.

"Just, nothing. Just wondering about him I guess," I said trying to get off the subject. I wanted to tell him but I have no idea what he'd do, Worst case scenario he told John and Mary, or tracked down Gabe himself, I wouldn't put it past him.

"You sure your OK," he asked again. I guess I gave him reason to worry, He always said I kinda scared him.

"Yeah, I'm sure, just trying to figure somethings out," With that I stood up, not wanting him to pry anymore.

I was going to wait until I thought about it more before I email him back, If I do at all. I hadn't seen him since I was ten, after that it was just email and phone conversations, Until he turned about 15 and they just stopped. I thought he was dead or in jail, until I had to just put it out of my mind completely. The same year He left I met Dean, and he took Gabriel's place as my brother. I even gained Sam in the process, along with two parents.

I knew one thing for sure. I was mad, and I wasn't going to just let this one bounce off.

* * *

 **So guys I already have this story planned out but if you have any suggestions PM me or leave a review. What do you think about Gabriel coming back.  
**


	4. Memories Ch3

**Chapter three made it out of the war zone, Nate helped me do it, even though he's still clocking out every once in awhile.**

 **P.S I have no idea if Quincy High School exists.**

* * *

 _"I found god, on the corner of first and amistad, where the west was all.. but won," Her voice was soft, sweet. This was a dream, I knew that much. I was smaller, a baby.  
_

 _"All alone, smoking his last cigarette, I said where you been.. he said ask anything," We where in a room with soft lighting, with a couch and a small TV. I was on a women's lap, another small boy sitting on the floor listening._

 _She sang a few more verses, of a very familiar song. She rocked slowly back and forth, but she wasn't happy. Soft tears rolled down her face, her eye was blackened._

 _"All my days, spent bye the telephone. You never came, all I needed was a call," She sang even more softly._

 _That's when a loud thump came from the hallway, the older boy jumped, covered his ears with his hands. Yelling came from the hallway, cussing._

 _The women kept singing and rocking, crying softly. She was beautiful, dark hair and bright blue eyes, at least the one that wasn't black and blood shot. She was young to, barley an adult at all. She was wearing a blue shirt and jeans, her black hair pulled into a pony tail. She reached a hand out the the boy sitting on the floor, he scrambled up and clung to her side as she continued to sing and rock us both.  
_

 _The man in the other room, the one yelling. He made fear spike through me, and I started to cry. She held me close, whispering soft words into my ear. My crying made the man louder, more angry._

 _"SHUT THE FREAKING KID UP," He yelled. I shrank deeper into her, biting my lip to stop crying. The little boy on her side whimpered and buried his face into her side. She kept singing softly running her fingers through his hair.  
_

 _"Mommy make him stop," The boy begged.  
_

 _"In the end, everyone ends up alone," She sang softly._

* * *

I woke up in our dark room, breathing hard. I sat up in bed and looked around. Sam was fast asleep on the top bunk snoring softly, Dean though was on the computer, watching me carefully.

"Cas you OK," He asked softly.

I didn't know where my voice was. But her voice, it kept echoing in my head.

"Cas!" Dean said a bit more firmer.

"I saw it Dean," I whispered. I really had no idea what I saw, but I had a pretty good idea.

"Saw what?" He questioned. Turning in his chair to look at me better.

"I think I remembered something," I said quietly. What else could it be, but it didn't make sense. I haven't remembered anything for years, not even when I got put into my first foster home. I had tried, and asked Gabriel over and over again. But I never remembered anything, not even the day they found us.

Dean stood up from the computer desk, crouching beside my bed. "Remember what?" He asked carefully.

"A women. Me and another little boy, I think it was Gabe. Then someone yelling in the back room," I explained.

"Are you sure there memories, not just a dream," he asked. He was looking at me like I was a child, that made me mad.

"Why would I just dream that," I snapped.

He looked taken back. "I dunno Cas because you haven't remembered anything about before for years, at least never telling me," He snapped back. I didn't like that. I didn't like when Dean was mad at me, like when we first moved here, things got out of control that night. Hard to believe that was almost a year ago.

"I'm sorry," I said quietly.

He sobered up and looked down, "M'Sorry to, lets just try and get some sleep," I suggested standing up. I nodded, laying back staring up at the ceiling. I wasn't sure I'd get any sleep tonight, just stared.

* * *

By the time morning rolled around I had gotten two maybe three hours of sleep. I had listened to music and played on the computer, read. All in all I was completely worn out. I stayed in bed pretending to be asleep as John got ready for work and then I finely got to wake up when Dean's alarm went off. I shut it off and the first thing I did was go to the computer.

I opened the email again and prepared to write when I stopped. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what he wanted. So I closed my eyes took a breath and then just started writing, glancing back and forth between Dean and the screen hoping he didn't wake up and see me.

 **Castiel Novak/Winchester**

 **Hey sees to casual for this so I guess just hello. It has been a long time. I don't really know what to write or to think. I know you must have something important to say if your just now getting in contact for about 5 or 6 years. Especially if you want to meet.  
**

 **Your right, I've been adopted, along with two other boys who I've claimed as brothers and one wont be happy I'm talking to you, my parents wont either. I live in Lawrence Kansas, I'm not gonna tell you exactly where but I go to Quincy High School, maybe you could meet me there after school some time, but warn me before encase Dean, my brother see's you. I can't promise I'll be to happy seeing you again, just be warned because I have no idea what to think.  
**

I took a breath and hit send. Then closed the laptop as Dean began to stir. He never really needed an alarm clock since he was used to getting up early.

"Morning, your up early," Dean mumbled sitting up and wiping the sleep from his eyes. "Nightmare didn't come back did it," He asked.

"No, just checking email," I shrugged getting up from my chair and moving to my closet. I pulled out my clothes and went to get dressed. I felt bad for lying, but I'm not ready to tell Dean yet. Like when we were little I had no idea he'd be so angry at Gabriel for ditching me, that's when the game we played became real, we became better than the Newton boys. When we really became brothers and it wasn't pretend anymore. We made it official one day in the playground at school, he brought the pocket knife he smuggled in and we became blood brothers. Gabriel was going to have some tough competition if I decided to let him back in.

* * *

 **There's chapter three guys.. or is it four I can't keep track. I'm pretty sure I should be on medication but whatever, no time for that.**


	5. Note, Inportant

**Hey guys so here's the thing, please don't be mad at me. I'm taking a break from this verse, NOT ABANDONING IT, I promise. But I have some serious writers block and I just need a break to focus on my other stories. Its not gonna be no year or anything like that but I'm going to work on my The Walking Dead series for a bit since that one is being a bit neglected. But if I get an idea for a chapter I will write and post it. But I can't think strait and everything is getting jumbled.**

 **I promise I'm not giving up and I hope you stick with me because I will be back soon.**


	6. I'm going to kill you Ch4

**I"M BACK. I defeated my writers block YES! Anyway here we are back to our regularly scheduled program.**

 **And guys, everything is happening for a reason, all this is leading up to the main story.**

 **P.S you guys should check out my new The Walking Dead story (Wake me up)**

* * *

What have I done. What was I thinking. All this is going to come back and bite me I know it. These are the thoughts that run through my head as I stare at the school hallway's ugly green tiled floor. Someone shoves me in the shoulder on the way by, probably Rodney who's made it his life mission to torment me every waking minuet. But I ignore it, because tomorrow I'm free for a whole week.

I had emailed Gabriel and now he knew where I went to school and about Sam and Dean. What would he do, or think. But I want to know why he left, I want to now why he just vanished. So I had to meet him, or for the rest of my life I'll be wondering about the what ifs.

"Hey Cas," Dean greeted quietly, coming up behind me. I raised an eye brow at him.

"Whats wrong this time," I wondered.

"I need a favor," He says ducking his head.

"What?" I could already tell this conversation was going to be bad.

"I need you to buy something for me, and not tell Mom or Dad," He says looking around to make sure other kids weren't listening.

I frowned at him, "I'm not going to lie for you."

"You don't have to lie just don't tell them," He reasoned.

"What" I snapped.

"OK geez, your cranky! But um, can you pick this up for me after school and _please_ don't open it until you get to the store," He asked, wincing as he handed me a note he pulled out of his pocket.

I took it from him, staring at it. Nothing special seemed to be going on with it. "I don't know what your doing but if you drag me down with you so help-," I started before Dean cut me off.

"Alright! Alright, I get it. If anything happens all take full responsibility," He promised. I said nothing, just scowled at him before turning and heading to class.

* * *

After school I headed down to the drug store. I'm not sure exactly what he wants me to buy but the drug store had pretty much everything so its a good place to go. I stood outside and pulled the note out of my pocket, unfolding it and reading it.

I cursed slightly under my breath, this is bad. Pregnancy test.

I pulled my phone out of my pocket, scrolled through my contacts before calling him.

" _Hey Cas_ _,"_ he began hesitantly.

"What the heck!" I began loudly.

 _"Alright I know it was stupid we made a mistake. Please Please help us out,"_ He begged.

 _"_ Why weren't you using protection! Why the heck can't you buy it yourself _,"_ I asked.

" _Because, you can pass for eighteen. It won't be as bad for you. As for protection, we were stupid, we made a mistake. I don't know what we were thinking but this morning she threw up so she said I had to get one,"_ He explained.

My head was already throbbing. "I shouldn't be a part of this! What are you going to do if its positive, huh?" I asked.

 _"I don't know OK. I'll figure it out but she may not even be pregnant, she could just be coming down with something,"_ He reasoned.

I sighed, before crumpling the note up in my hand. "Fine I'll do it. But you owe me big time," I snapped, before hanging up on him.

I shoved the note back into my pocket and entered the drug store. The women at the front counter payed me no mind, she was older, so that was going to make things harder when I had to pay. I walked up and down the isles, not really knowing what I was doing. I was mad, this was the boy friends job not the brothers.

I headed to the women's isle, eyes widening at all the supplies. Tampons, Pads, Razors... a guys nightmare. My eyes scanned the shelves before landing on what I needed. I cursed Dean under my breath before grabbing the box and heading back out to the counter. I kept my head down as I placed the box in reach of the women, I didn't miss the accusing look she sent my way.

"How old are you," The women asks.

I hated lying, I wasn't going to lie for him, I cleared my throat before looking up at her, "16."

"16 year olds should be out studying and worrying about football practice, they shouldn't be buying pregnancy tests," She stated.

"Would you believe me if I said it was for a friend," I asked hopefully.

She raised an eye brow at me and clearly didn't believe me. I sighed and looked down at my shoes again. After she was done ringing it up and I payed, I shoved the box under my shirt and wrapped my jacket around my waist, heading home.

* * *

I got home and thankfully Mom was in the laundry room, I headed up the stairs strait to our room. I pushed open the door to see Dean sitting in the bed, his hands folded, getting stared down by a very angry little brother.

"Yeah, leave the little guy out of the situation," Sam snapped. I sent a questioning look to Dean.

"He heard me talking on the phone," Dean admitted quietly.

I groaned, "Black Mail," I guessed.

"Heck yeah," Sam said glaring at the both of us.

"Fine alright, We'll do whatever you want just don't tell mom or dad," Dean begged.

Sam thought a moment, before looking at Dean. "I'll figure out what I want, just be ready."

By then the box poking into my belly was getting uncomfortable, I pulled the box out and tossed it to Dean. "Leave me out of this kinda crap from now on alright," I sighed. He shook his head gratefully, before grabbing three of the little strips out and stuffing it in his pockets.

"Can't risk mom seeing me taking the box," He mumbled, tossing the box back to me. "Can you hide that for me, wait till trash day to get rid of it for good," He asked. I nodded, and stuffed it in my dresser drawer, covering it with socks.

"Call me as soon as you get the results, and Dean, if she's pregnant.. I'm going to kill you."


	7. I need Meg Ch5

**Chapter five, I like to write quick. Guys.. a really big decisions coming up and its going to steer the direction of this story, for Cas and Dean and Gabriel. Give me your thoughts on whether or not I should make Danny pregnant, because either way I have everything all mapped out and poor Cas is stuck in the middle of each one. One more thing is even if I make Danny pregnant, that doesn't mean Dean's story ends, doesn't mean its all about the one thing. I have plenty more planned for Dean in the future.  
**

* * *

I stared at my computer screen, it has been ten hours since I sent the email, and two minuets since he responded. I took a breath and opened it up, eyes scanning each sentence.

 **Gabriel Novak**

 **Hey lil bro.  
**

 **I'm glad you got something going for yourself, sounds like you turned out OK after all. I wanna come see you, I can be where your at in two days, give me your number and I'll call you before I get there so no one's caught off guard.**

I heaved a sigh of relief and leaned back against my chair. Everything was OK, for now. I couldn't help though and think of how bad things got before, in just a matter of days, but just hours. This is a whole new low for me.

I sent a quick email back with my phone number in it. I didn't know what to think, two days. I've waited nine years so of course I can wait two days. I closed the lap top and took a breath, I needed to talk to someone, not Dean.. He has his own problems at the moment, which brought a whole other other strain of anxiety into the mix. I felt my chest tighten, just the thought of Dean having that big a responsibility. My brother was a lot of things, smart and resourceful.. but a dad.. could he be a dad. He'll be a wreak, with what Micheal's done over the years Dean will be afraid he'll turn out just like him.

Then of course Sam was only 12. A genius 12 year old who was better put together out of all of us, but I shouldn't bring a kid into this.

Meg was the only person left besides mom and dad who were out of the question. I loved them but they didn't need this, between dealing with Micheal and hopefully not there first grandchild.. I needed Meg.

* * *

I knocked on Meg's apartment door, shifting foot to foot waiting. Her brother opened the door, his name was Will. He sent me a nod before turning his attention to something behind him.

"Meg your boyfriends here," He yelled. I felt my face redden a bit, my eyes found my shoes.

"He's not my boyfriend so shut up alright," Meg groaned pushing past him out onto the patio with me.

"Whatever," he smirked heading back into the house.

She scowled a second before turning to me. "Hey Cas, whats up."

"I need to talk to you about something," I said hesitantly. "I need some advice I guess."

"So you come to me, what about Dean I thought you told him everything," She wondered, as we walked down the street away from her house.

"My brother found me," I said bluntly. Meg looked confused.

"What?"

"I wasn't alone when I went into Foster Care, I was with my brother Gabriel," I explained. "We got separated and I lost him for awhile until a few days ago."

Meg looked surprised. "Aren't you happy?"

"I'm not sure, I think I need to see him first," I said quietly.

"So Dean.. your parents.. they don't know," She guessed.

I nodded, "Dean doesn't have a great mental image of him, and my parents would just try to fix everything in some family meeting," I mumbled.

"So when are you going to meet him," She asked after a beat.

"Two days, he'll call me and we'll set up a meeting place."

"Maybe that's a good thing, maybe he has answers," She suggested. I had told her about not remembering, but I hadn't told her about the dream.

"I remembered something.. I think," I said slowly.

"What! Really," Meg said getting excited. She had always viewed me as one big mystery novel, her words. Said maybe we could unlock all the pieces together.

"I was in a living room, my brother was there. I'm almost positive the women I was with is my mom, she looks like me," I explained, remembering the women's dark hair and light eyes.

"Anything else," She asked.

"Yeah.. she was being hurt by something.. there was a man yelling in the other room," I said a bit angry. If that was my mom I knew she was being abused in some way. It made me mad, that people can just pick on the little guy and get away with it.

"Remember why she left you," She asked hesitantly.

I shook my head. "Why can't I remember.. Dean was just a year older than me when his mom died and dad left, why can he remember and I cant," I sighed.

"Trauma effects people differently, you said Dean was pretty screwed up after.. that was his way of dealing with it. With you, you probably just blocked everything out. Doctors call it suppressed memory, its pretty normal with your case."

"Wow.. how did you come up with that," I grinned.

"My brothers was a psychology major and I read his text books," She laughed.

* * *

After I got through reading all the emails I leaned back in my chair and groaned. First dad pops back into our lives unannounced and now Gabriel. I closed the laptop and deleted my history.. something Cas didn't do. I closed the laptop and stood up, heading down stairs. Mom was in the living room on the couch reading a magazine. I plopped down beside her and she smiled, throwing an arm over my shoulder.

"Hey Sam, you alright," She asked.

I nodded. "When dad came back why didn't you tell us," I asked.

She put down her book and turned her attention to me. "Because I didn't think you were ready for all that pressure until it was all set in stone," She answered.

"So you trusted us.. just didn't want us hurt," I surmised.

She smiled and nodded, running a hand through my hair, I hated that but I'll let her get away with it this time. "Why is this on your mind all the sudden?"

"Just been doing some thinking is all," I smiled.


	8. Pink Lines Ch6

**Here it is lets see if Danny's pregnant or not.**

* * *

I sat in Danny's bedroom floor, my head leaning against her bed. I was staring at the bathroom door, waiting. She had wanted to do it by herself and that was fine by me. My heart beat a mile a minuet, thumping loudly in my chest. I was scared, so freaking scared. What if it's positive, what was I going to do, what were we going to do.

"Dean?" Danny said quietly. I perked up.

"Yeah?" It hasn't been five minuets yet?

"I changed my mind please come in here with me," She asked hesitantly. I took a breath and stood up, opening up the door. She was sitting with her knee's drawn up to her chest, the test sitting on the counter above her head. I sat down beside her, throwing an arm over her shoulders. She leaned her head into my chest and took a breath.

"How could we have been that stupid," She breathed.

"I don't know," I mumbled. I honestly don't, I had no idea what possessed us to think that was a good idea.

"I'm scared," She whispered.

"Me to," I said quietly. I listened for two things, the timer to tell when we could look, and the sound of her parents car pulling up, because I needed a clear shot to the window. We waited together until the timer started to beep, after she turned it off neither of us moved. We sat there in the floor just staring at the wall.

"You gotta promise me something," She asks taking a shaky breath.

"Yeah?"

"Promise you won't leave me, whatever we do or whatever happens," She says, her voice breaking. My heart broke for her, this is my fault.. or at least it feels that way.

"I promise. I love ya Dan," I assure her.

"I love you to," She said, wiping her eyes. I want to cry right along with her. This is definitely out of my comfort zone.

"Should I look or should...," She trails off.

I took a breath, "I'll do it."

I raise up and close my eyes, biting my lip. Please please please, but fate has always hated me. Two small pink lines show clear as day. I was screwed I was so so so so so screwed.

"What is it Dean?" Danny asked worriedly, while she's still on the floor.

"Dan, were screwed."

She let go then, tears streaming down her face. She dropped her head into her hands and cried. I just stood there staring at the two pink lines. What does this mean, whats going to happen now. As if my life wasn't complicated enough.

I sink down to the floor and hold her, still staring at the little test in my hand. It amazed me how something so small could take your entire life and flip it upside down.

Mom.. Dad... HER MOM AND DAD. Sam is going to kill me, Cas is going to flip... what is Dan gonna do.. what am I gonna do.

"W-we should tell someone," She sniffs.

"My brothers know," I sighed.

"What?"

"I had to have Cas buy the test and Sam's a brat," I smirked.

She nodded, "We should tell Cas.. and lets tell your parents first.. I'm betting they'll react a bit better," She said smiling, but there was no humor in her eyes.

* * *

I sat in the drivers side of Mary's car, Cas driving. I had called him and asked him to pick me up. The whole ride had been silent so far but I could tell he was itching ask questions.

"It was positive... so were the next five she took," I said bluntly getting to the point.

I heard the sharp intake of breath before he spoke. "What are you going to do," He asked.

"I have no frigging idea," I mumbled, leaning my head on the seat.

"You should tell Mo-,"

"No! Alright not yet.. let us work things out for a bit," I begged.

He didn't look happy but nodded. "Do you at least have some idea of what your going to do," He wondered.

"Cas.. I can't even figure out what kind of toothpaste to buy without Sam or Mom... how am I supposed to do this," I groaned.

"Think of it this way.. who's ever really ready to be a dad," He suggested. I froze.

A dad.. a dad. Me? What if I was just like Micheal, o god what if I'm exactly like him. I'll screw them up in the head somehow and they'll end up drinking under the bleachers or pregnant.

"Dean! Stop!," Cas snapped, grasping my wrist and jerking it. I almost yelled at him before I noticed the red lines going up my arm, I need to cut my nails.

"Crap," I sighed.

"You gotta figure out how to stop that, considering are lives, if you do that every time you get nervous your going to start leaving scars," he scolded.

I again dropped my head into my hands. "I'm a screw up Cas, if we keep this kid there gonna get screwed up to."

He glared at me, "Your not a screw up."

"O yeah! What do you call this then," I snapped.

"A mistake. One made by two kids who are BOTH responsible fro whatever happens," He said firmly. I turned to stare at him.

"You should be like a youth counselor or.. a therapist," I mumbled turning my attention out the window.

* * *

I watched my brother stare out the window. He looked terrified and I didn't blame him. He was to young, I mean sixteen. What was he going to do. Now I'm really glad I didn't dump all that Gabriel crap on top of him.

"You know your not alone Dean, not you or Danny," I assured him.

"I'm just freaking scared Cas," He said quietly.

"Why then? Whats your biggest fear," I asked. Dean rarely opened up and If I didn't get him while his walls were down I might as well forget it.

"That I'll screw it up! If we keep it, I'm going to be its Dad, I'll end up like my Dad. If we give it.. up whatever.. It has a chance of getting bounced around in the system from foster home to foster home getting kicked around and grow up a screw up... the odds are not in its favor," He explained.

I sighed. "Your not going to screw it up.. you've done it before," I reminded him.

"What?"

"Sam. Dean you raised Sam from infancy.. you've done an awesome job as far as I'm concerned," I commented.

"That doesn't count," He argued.

"It does."

He just stared out the window. "Just let me and Dan figure some stuff out first." Then the conversation was over.


	9. Brats Ch7

**Chapter seven, a bit of a time skip.**

* * *

Things have calmed down quite a bit in the last few days. Sure Dean looked like he had a headache every waking minuet but he was alive and there weren't any scratches on his arms. I know because I check every chance I get with out looking like I'm weird. I sat on the couch next to Sam, who had been acting a bit strange, of course who wasn't in this house. I know Mom and Dad have sensed it.

My phone buzzed a few times in my pocket and I grabbed it answering the call. "This is Castiel,"I greeted.

"Wow you sound so grown up and formal," Came a familiar voice, much deeper then I remember. My eyes widened, I looked to Sam who was absorbed in the world of Mad Max.

I got up from my seat and headed up stairs, locking myself in the bathroom. "Gabriel," I questioned.

"Yeah.. I didn't know when to call. I hope I didn't catch you off guard or anything," He said hesitantly.

"I don't think there's a way you couldn't catch me off guard," I said sarcastically.

"So how's this supposed to work, what are we supposed to do," He asked.

I thought a moment. "I don't think we should do this over the phone," I suggested. Its to important.

"Yeah, sounds good. We should meet somewhere," he asked.

"There's a park by the school, we could go there," I suggested.

"Great! I'll meet you there," He said a bit excited. I winced a bit, wondering what he was getting from this. I mean he's the one who checked out for so long why's he so keen on the family reunion.

"Meet me there today at 7, I'll be by the picnic area's," I explained.

"Got ya."

I murmured a quick goodbye before hanging up and stuffing my phone back into my pocket. I was about to see my brother again for the first time in years in just two hours. I could have answers finally.

A knock on the bathroom door pulled me out of my thoughts, "What?"

"Let me in!" Sam called through the door.

I frowned before opening it and letting him. I stared at him a bit confused, especially when he closed the door and locked it.

"Were you talking to Gabriel," He questioned calmly. I gaped at him.

"How do you know that?!"

He smirked, "Your a bad liar and you forgot to delete your internet history, so basically you were asking for this."

"Sam this is none of your bus-," I started.

"It is. You won't let Dean help you, I get it he has his own problems at the moment," He sighed.

I frowned, "What do you know," I questioned raising an eye brow.

"I'm not stupid, I'm gonna be an uncle," he grinned. This kid, if John and Mary only knew.

"What do you want," I grumbled.

"Here's the deal, take me with you to meet Gabriel or.. I'll fill Mom and Dad in on _everything_ that's happened this week," He threatened.

I scowled at him. "You are definitely going to be a lawyer," I mumbled. He just smirked.

* * *

Me and Sam climbed out of the car, Sam keeping his back pack high on his shoulder. I wasn't stupid and knew he had a pocket knife stuffed inside, the same one Mary had confiscated from Dean two months ago. I would call him out on it but I knew he was just being careful.

"So where are you guys meeting," He asked, brushing his bangs out of his face. He had gotten Mary to trim them but it didn't help, I don't know why he insists on wearing it over his eyes.

"There," I said pointing over to a picnic table, that was already inhabited by someone. A kid with blond hair and brown eyes, a sucker hanging out out his mouth.

I stared a second, not really shocked. He looked the same almost since I last saw him, older. I put a hand on Sam's shoulder and led him down the hill toward the table, I didn't wear my tench coat, just plain jeans and a shirt. I wanted him to know I changed, I don't need him anymore, I don't need the coat to keep me grounded.

Once he saw me his eyes widened, he stood up with a smirk on his face. "Hey Cassy, you got tall."

"His names Cas," Sam said firmly.

"Who's the pipsqueak," He questioned, shoving his hands in his pockets.

Sam glared at him. "This is Sam, my brother," I introduced.

Gabe raised an eye brow, "Brother?"

"I told you about them," I reminded him. In the email.

"Yeah I know, just didn't really let it set in that I was replaced I guess," He chuckled humorlessly.

"You weren't replaced, I just had to move you over a bit to make room," I explained.

"Psychology major in your future little brother," He smirked.

"So I've been told,"I laughed remembering my previous conversation with Meg and Dean.

"So does anyone else know about me," He asked.

"My friend Meg, she was the only one who was supposed to know, Sam's just a brat," I explained. He glared up at me and mouthed, jerk.

"I can tell," Gabe agreed.

"Your a smart aleck, Dean would like you," Sam huffed.

Gabe just laughed. By this time I felt it was time to cut to the chase, I looked down at the twelve year old.

"Sam.. can I talk to him a second," I asked.

Sam thought a moment before nodding, brushing past me to go to the play ground. I turned my attention back to Gabe, who looking like he was about to bolt.

"I think its time for some answers," I said bluntly. Gabe sighed.

"Figured," he smirked.


	10. What to expect Ch8

**Here's chapter eight, were going to see how Dean's doing.**

* * *

I stood in a book store, after receiving some funny looking stars from some old ladies at the counter. As if they were thinking, _ooo a teenager, don't you have a village to burn down._ In there defense though I was shopping for pregnancy books at sixteen.

I stared at the many books lined on the shelves, different colors sizes and titles. Some a bit more intimidating than others like, what to expect when your expecting. It looks all official and adult. Then there were the ones titled, Bun in the oven, with bubble font, covered in glitter, I wasn't walking out of here with that.

"Need any help?" Some one asked behind me. I jumped a little, turning around to see a girl maybe in her twentys.

"That obvious," I smirked, it wasn't a happy one.

"Sorry, you just kinda looked lost," She laughed.

I chuckled at that, before turning back to the shelves. "I am a bit lost," I mumbled.

"I'd get that one, it looks scary but it covers everything, they even have a sequel called 'What to expect in the first year',"She offered.

I sent her a thankful smile, before grabbing he book off the shelve.

"Let me guess your.. sixteen or seventeen and your shopping for your girlfriend, that... or your the gay best friend," She teased. I rolled my eyes at her, laughing a bit.

"Nope. All strait, shopping for my girlfriend... and yeah, I'm sixteen," I said adding the last part quietly.

"Good luck," She said sending me an apologetic smile.

* * *

I climbed into Danny's room, fully aware that if her parents caught me in here that would not do well in our favor, wouldn't want Dan having to tell our kid how Grampa murdered Daddy.

Dan sat on her bed, laptop in front of her. "You get the book,"She asked as I came in.

"Yeah, I got a little lost and had to have the sales lady help me out," I smirked. She grinned at me as I took the book out from under my shirt.

She frowned, "Did the others look that scary," She asked.

"Said this was the best one," I mumbled looking at the creepy cover.

"So If I added everything right, I'm about two months along," She sighed.

I nodded, still staring at the cover. There was a creepy drawing of a mom in a rocking chair and all I can think is, Demon.

"Dean stop staring at it and open it, I'm looking at 'how to sites',"S eh mumbled. I climbed up on the bed next to her, crossing my legs and opening the book, flipping to the second month.

"Why are you looking at 'how to sites'," I asked, reading the whats to be expected column.

"Trying to figure out how to soften the blow to my parents," She said sadly. I knew John and Mary were going t flip, not really sure about Micheal. But Danny's parents from what she told me had her entire future planned out to the day she dies, that future had never included me.

"Yeah, its gonna suck, I'll be with you though," I assure her. She sent be a smile before returning to her web site.

"Ya know Dean we don't have to keep it, there's always the system, they could figure it out for us," She suggested carefully. I felt myself go ridged, but forced my mouth to stay closed.

"We'll do whatever you want," I murmured. In my point of view there were only three choices, one was completely out of the question. I knew Dan felt the same way after we had a discussion about it in class, even Cas had put in his thoughts against it. The next, was almost a scary.

"I don't want them getting bounced around in the system, I wouldn't d that to anyone," I sighed.

"What about closed adoption," She suggested. I shrugged.

"Whatever you want, your choice," I told her. Still though there was something tugging at the back of my mind, maybe hope. Did I even have any hope, not like there was collage in my future. If I really think about it this is my chance to actually do something.

"I know that look Dean. Your right, I wouldn't be able t do it, one look and they have to pry bar him or her out of my arms," She smiled softly. I smirked and leaned over and kissed her cheek.

"My boy friend, the bad boy has a heart," She said in a sing song voice. I groaned and went back to the book.

About twenty minuets later I'm on month seven, and men are _not_ the stronger sex.

"Dean..," Danny started. I turned to her. "I need to go to the doctor," She mumbled with a panicked look on her face. I gulped knowing she was right.

"Where going to have to tell them soon Dan," I said hesitantly. She nodded, looking like she was going to cry again.

"Dean, I'm scared. What if they.. what if they make me give it up o-or," She was panicking now. I grabbed her shoulders, pulling her against my chest.

"They can't _make_ you do anything," I assured her. That scared me, that she was this afraid of her own parents, I'm not even this scared. Mom and Dad are going to flip when they find out but they love me, there not going to abandon me, at least I hope not.

"Dean my parents are pro abortion, what if they," She was sobbing now. Shaking in my arms.

"I promise Dan there not going to make you do _anything_ ," I said firmly. She rolled onto her side, pulling me and her down to where we were laying down. I held her and she cried, I held her and I cursed under my breath.


	11. Hurt? Ch9

**Chapter nine. Please review and leave a suggestion if you have one. I decided to make this sort of an outsiders POV, someone who doesn't get a lot of screen time.  
**

* * *

 _I crouched down beside my brother, helping him zip up his jacket. His toddler hands were getting frustrated and he would have started crying soon. He looked up at me with fearful blue eyes before sticking his thumb into his mouth._

 _"Mama," He mumbled through his fist._

 _"Shh, its alright Cas," I murmured. I stood up and ran a hand through his dark hair._

 _About that time Mama came into the hallway, her make up was smudged and her hair a mess. I looked down at my Cas, I didn't like her like this._

 _She knelt down beside Cas, giving him a smile. "Here you go," She said wrapping him up in a tan trench coat. "This way you won't get cold, right Gabe," She sniffed._

 _"Yeah," I said quietly. She smiled one more time, before pulling us both into a hug._

 _"Be good alright, you know what to do alright Gabe, you watch your brother and don't let him out of your sight," She warns. I nod stiffly, looking down at my brother who's to young to understand. I understood because I'm a big boy. Once she pulled away I looked at her face, that was covered in little cuts that were still bleeding. That's why we were leaving, because Daddy threw the mirror while she was holding Cas. I looked down at my brother, who was staring off into space, I think he's still scared._

 _"I love you, I love you both so much," She murmured, wiping her eyes._

 _"Bye bye Mama," Cas chirped, giving her a grin. I stared at him, he didn't understand._

 _"Bye bye baby," She said as she started to cry. That seemed to scare Cas, who reached up and touched the bruise under her eye._

 _"Hurt?" He asked._

 _She nodded, grabbing his hand and pulling it away gently._

 _"Kate!" That was Dad, he was in his room._

 _"Just a minuet, I forgot to grab the mail," She called quickly opening up the door. She leaned down and kissed both of us on the head before ushering us outside._

 _She looked at us a second, biting her lip rethinking the situation. "Kate!" That was Dad again._

 _"By Mama," I waved, grabbing my brothers hand. I understood. It wasn't safe for Cas anymore and we had to leave. But if Mama tried to leave with us then Dad would get mad._

 _I lead my brother out of the building and down the street toward the bus station. I have thirty dollars in my pocket and that should be enough to get me to Grandma._

 _We got there and had to wait for the bus, so I picked Cas up and helped him onto the bench. We waited for a long time, and it just kept getting colder. I didn't know when the bus was coming. Mama had said it runs again at midnight.. but I didn't know what time it was. Finally the bus pulled up and a man opened the door for us._

 _"Going somewhere kids," He asked hesitantly, staring at Cas. I shook my head, not answering him. The bus was empty so we got to sit in whatever seat we wanted. "Hey boys, I'll be right back I just need to make a call at that payphone so don't leave alright," He ordered._

 _"Yes Sir," I promised._

* * *

I watched different emotions cross my brothers face, one right after the other as I repeated the story back to him. I'm glad I even still remember, being only six at the time.

"Did anyone ever save her, did you ever tell anyone," He asked.

I shrugged, "I tried looking for her again, never found anything. They knew where we were headed, but I guess she was to sick to take custody of us," I explained, referring to our grandma.

He nodded, chewing the inside of his lip. I wanted to ask a question now.

"So those new brothers of yours, how'd you meet 'em," I asked. That brought a faint smile to his face.

"I met Dean in a group home, Sam the next day. We had gotten placed together ever since," He said grinning.

"So when do I get to meet the other one, and the parents," I asked.

He sighed and ran a a hand through his hair. "Dean he... Family's the most important thing to him and he's mad because you just.. vanished," He said hesitantly.

I sighed, I knew that was coming. "I'm sorry Cas, I don't know what was going through my mind at the time, I was sixteen and screwed up in the head," I tried. I knew though I deserved him being angry.

"Recently, some really heavy crap has been happening, and well I just don't think anyone needs extra on there plate," He said apologetically.

I nodded, "That makes sense, what about the little guy,"He asked referring to Sam.

He chuckled, "As long as I stay on his good side his mouth is shut."

* * *

I laid on the bed and watched Dean's chest move up and down. He had dozed off a few hours ago and since my parents weren't home I decided to let him sleep, I have a feeling he hasn't been getting much.

At first when I found out I was scared that Dean would leave. That he'd get scared and freak out. But now I know he's not like that, he wont abandon a child or me. Then all I was scared of was my parents. My mom and dad weren't bad people, they were just strict and had a perfect mental image of what my life was going to be like, down to the nitty gritty like who I was going to marry. They had pointed some suitable guys, in there eyes at least. Dean was not who they wanted me with and after that day he met them they had a long talk with me. Now I'm scared of what they'll do.


	12. Tell us the truth Ch10

**Alright here we are.**

* * *

Me and Sam were back in the car again heading home. He was slumped over in his seat falling asleep. I smirked at my little brother before turning my eyes back to the road. I thought about what Gabe had said before I left, that I could call him if I needed anything, we exchanged numbers and made plans to meet up again in a few days.

I pulled into the drive way and shook Sam's shoulder. "Were home, wake up."

He mumbled something but I just shrugged and opened up the door getting out on my side, before slamming it loudly making him jump and sit up.

"Jerk," he huffed getting out on his side. Together we walked up to the house, opening the door and heading inside.

I stopped dead in my tracks as I walked into the kitchen. Mom and Dad were sitting at the kitchen table, both with the same unhappy look on there faces.

"W-Whats wrong," Sam asked.

"Sam why don't you wait upstairs for a moment," John ordered firmly. Sam caught the tone in his voice and scrambled for the stairs, we listened to his footsteps thump all the way to our room before the door closed.

I turned my attention back to them.

"Castiel you know you can tell us anything right," Mary asked calmly. I gulped, they knew. They knew about Gabriel.

"Cas why would you hide something like this from us," John snapped.

"I'm sorry OK, the email just came a few days ago and I didn't want to put anymore crap on your shoulders like with Micheal," I defended quickly, hoping to derail their anger. All I got though were looks of confusion.

"What email, what does this have to do with Micheal," John asked.

O crap!

"What are you guys talking about?" I asked hesitantly.

Mary pulled a small pink box out of her lap, setting it on the kitchen table. My eyes widened, staring at the opened top that still had a few tests inside.

"Its not what you think," I sighed.

"Is it Cas, was it positive," John said again getting angry. I groaned in frustration, Dean wasn't ready to tell them, he was still figuring things out he wasn't ready.

"Please can we drop this for now I promise you'll get filled in," I tried. John smirked at me.

"Like were just going to drop this, this is serious Cas who's the girl," he tried again.

"Is it Meg? I knew she was trouble," Mary sighed.

"What No!" I yelped. "Its not Meg!"

"Then who," They pushed.

"Please can you just be patient," I begged. I didn't want them to freak Dean out. He needed time to processes, and they were just going to make it worse.

"Castiel just tell us please. Did you get a girl pregnant we won't be mad honey we just need to know," Mary insisted, getting a glare from John.

I've had enough. "I can't tell you," I said firmly.

"Then until you can tell us I suggest you go wait in the guest room until your ready to share with the class," John said angrily. I glared at both of them, angry they couldn't give me at least a few hours to warn Dean. I brushed past them and stomped up the stairs to the guest room, slamming the door behind me.

Once I was sure I was alone I pulled my phone out of my pocket and called Dean.

" _This is Dean Winchester if your hearing this I'm busy or ignoring you, please leave a message at the beep,"_ Came his voice on other line.

I tried again five more times getting the same result. Finally after some pacing I tried one more thing.

" _You have Gabriel Novak,"_ Came a voice. I released a sigh of relief.

"Hey, Um I hope I'm not bugging you but I need some help."

* * *

I paced the kitchen with a frown on my face, like I had been for the last thirty minuets. I couldn't believe how oblivious we had been. That our son had been hiding this secret for who knows how long. I thought I had been doing an OK job. I had talked to the boys about all this I thought they understood they could come to us if they needed help. Now for all we know there's a baby Castiel on its way. I had told John he needed to have _the talk_ with the boys, he had reasoned with that since they were in the system so long they already knew more about it than most kids. Of coarse I went along with it hoping to avoid the awkward situation.

"Mom? Dad," I turned my attention to look at Sam, who was perched at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah Sammy," He had started letting me call him the now.

"Is Cas in trouble," He winced.

I nodded, "Yes, but don't worry OK we'll figure this out," I assured him. He came down the stairs and stopped when his eyes landed on the box on the table.

"You- You think those are Cas's," He said worriedly.

I frowned, looking to John who had the same look on his face.

"Sam.. do you know something we don't," John said raising an eye brow at the twelve year old.

He looked like he was fighting with himself a moment, before sighing. "There not Cas's.. there Dean's," He admitted reluctantly. My eyes widened, everything clicking into place. Why didn't we think of Dean in the first place, Cas barely eve talked to the other kids at school.

"O god," I mumbled heading up the stairs to the guest room, Sam and John trailing behind me. I opened up the bedroom door and sucked in a breath. It was empty.

* * *

Gabe had pulled up outside so before he could knock on the door I climbed out the window and met him as he got out of his truck.

"What are you doing?" He questioned worriedly as I ran up to him.

"I need you to take me somewhere fast," I said urgently.

"Ill take you where ever you need to go but you need to explain the situation first," He warned.

I huffed. "My parents think I did something my brother did, but I need to get to him fast so I can warn him."

He nodded slowly, "That family of yours is a little screwy," he sighed, climbing back into his truck.

I sighed and agreed with him.

Driving to Danny's took a whole lot longer than walking there and cutting through peoples yards. You had to go through town to get there. I groaned as we had to stop at a red light.

"Your really in a hurry aren't you," Gabe asked.

"I need to get there before Dean comes home," I answered.

"What even happened," He asked turning to me.

"My brother hid a box of pregnancy tests in my dresser drawer, my mom must have found them and thought they were mine," I mumbled. I still wish they had just given me time, then I wouldn't be in this mess.

"Wow, bet your peed off," he smirked at me.

I rolled my eyes, "Not really just a bit frustrated.

But Gabe wasn't paying attention to me now, he was looking past me out my side window. "CAS!"

Then the world was black.


	13. Please Wake up Ch11

**OK here's the next chapter.**

* * *

My heart was racing by the time we walked through the hospital doors. I held Sam at my side, his face was emotionless, in shock. I brushed his bangs behind his ears, pulling him over to a waiting room chair while John went to find Cas.

"Sam," I asked gently.

"Where's Dean," He asked quietly. I sighed.

"I don't know we'll find him OK he's probably at Danny's," I assured him.

"Its all my fault, I-I should have told you as soon as I found out," He said as a few tears slipped out of his eyes. I took a breath and pulled him in for a hug.

"Its not your fault Sam, I promise," I said softly. He still kept crying though.

"Sam?" I turned around t see a boy with blond hair, his arm wrapped in a sling.

"G-Gabriel," Sam gulped, pulling himself together. I frowned, wondering how Sam knew him.

"Who?" I watched understanding creep onto the boys face, before a look of regret. "Who are you?"

"I'm Gabriel Novak, I'm Cas's brother," He said hesitantly. My eyes widened, looking back and forth between to two boys. Yet another secret my boys had been keeping from me.

"What!," I said loudly.

"He emailed Cas a few days ago and I went with him when they met," Sam explained. I wanted to be angry, but all I got was shock.

"Why did you keep this from us," I asked.

"Between Dean and Danny we were afraid it would be to much to handle at one time, he was going to wait until things calmed down," He said breathlessly.

I pulled away from Sam, eyes scanning the room fro John. I spotted him at the counter. I turned back to the boys, who had sat next to each other.

"You two wait here alright," I ordered, they both nodded. I met John as he was turning to come back, his face drained of all color.

"How is he?" I questioned nervously.

"A drunk driver hit the car on his side, he's in surgery," he said reluctantly. I felt tears leak out of the corners of my eyes. This was all our fault, if we hadn't reacted the way we did Cas wouldn't be in this mess.

"The driver," I asked bitterly.

"Arrested," He sighed.

I nodded, glad the man got what he deserved. "We need to get a hold of Dean," I said taking a deep breath.

"Whats happening to our family Mary," He said raking a hand through his hair.

I shook my head, "I wish I knew."

* * *

I knew something was wrong the moment I got home, Mom's car was gone, Micheal's in it place. Mom hated Micheal being at the house without her there, she liked keeping an eye on us. I hesitantly opened the door, shutting it behind me.

"Mom, Dad!" I yelled through they house, it had a strange empty feeling in it.

"Dean," Micheal greeted, coming into the kitchen where I was standing. I frowned.

"Where are they," I questioned. I had fallen asleep at Danny's, woke up about twenty minuets ago to discover my phone had died, so I went home real quick to charge it.

"There at the hospital, Cas was in a car wreak," He explained. I stopped, my heart starting to drum. I looked at his face, hoping he was kidding.

"Is he alright," I questioned.

"He's in surgery, you parents asked me to drive you to the hospital," He said stepping toward me and putting a hand on my shoulder. I shrugged him off and headed to my room to grab my phone charger, id charge it at the hospital.

The car ride was uncomfortably silent, Micheal would glance at me every once in awhile, try to say something and then stop.

"Dean?" He said finally saying something.

"Yeah," I snapped.

"John and Mary filled me on some things," He said hesitantly.

I gulped. "What."

"They know about Danny, Dean. They found the tests, is she pregnant," He questioned firmly. He used his dad voice. One I hadn't heard in years.

"Yes Sir," I answered quietly. Looks like now's as good a time as any for the truth to come out.

I listened as my Father sighed, gripping the steering wheel extra tight.

"Your sixteen Dean, do you realize how fast your going to have to grow up now," He said loudly. I shrank away from him, sending him a glare.

"I grew up a long time ago, I raised Sam how's this any different," I snapped. I watched sadness wash over his face, guilt. I looked away, not wanting to feel sorry for him.

"I'm sorry," he said quietly. I felt a lump grow in my throat, I choked it back down. There was no way I was going to look weak in front of him.

"Don't," I said numbly.

He was quiet a second, before speaking. "Ya know when your mother found out she was pregnant with you she was only eighteen, we weren't even married," He admitted. "I guess if I had been here to talk to you then maybe none of this would be happening."

"Its not your fault," I whispered.

"Your going to be one hell of a Dad Dean," He said with a small smile. For some reason that made me smile to, gave me a bit of hope I guess.

"Thanks... Dad," I mumbled quietly, I didn't miss his eyes lighting up.

* * *

I walked through the hospital doors, Dad right behind me. I spotted Sam, passed out in one of the waiting room chairs. I went over and shook his shoulder gently.

"Sammy wake up," I urged the twelve year old. He opened his eyes a slit, before they widened at the sight of me. A small body plowed into my chest, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Where were you," He said, his voice muffled by my chest.

"I was at Dan's, I'm sorry I wasn't here Sam," I apologized.

"S'OK," He mumbled.

I felt eyes burning into my back and turned my head to see Mom and Micheal looking at me.

"What happened," I asked hesitantly.

"Drunk driver hit them at a stop light," Mary informed me.

"Them?" I questioned.

I watched Mary's face twist up, "You didn't know," She asked.

"Know What!" I snapped.

"I'm sorry Dean," Sam said pulled away. My eye brows creased in confusion, frustration settling in my chest.

"Dean, Cas was with his brother at the time of the accident," Mary said quietly.

I gulped, brother? "Gabriel was with him," I questioned hesitantly.

Mary nodded, jerking her head over to a guy slumped in one of the chairs, an arm sling wrapped around his neck. I stared at him and bristled. What right did he have to be here!

"Don't hurt him Dean," Sam whispered, as if he was reading my thoughts. I looked at him, hazel eyes begging me not to start trouble. I took a breath, and raised up, plopping down in the chair beside Sam.

"Dean, when things settle down were going to have a talk," Mary said sternly. I gulped, knowing she knew everything.

About an hour later the doctor came out, explained what happened. Cas's shoulder had been popped out of socket, but the worst was the head injury, where he had been flung forward and hit the windshield, he was supposed to have woken up by now. They said he was in a coma, said it was his choice when he woke up. I sat by his bed, Mom had taken Sam home and John was talking out in the hall with the doctor, Gabe and Micheal were probably just wondering around.

He was pale, his face had been hit by glass from the windshield. He had a tube going down his throat and that's what bugged me the most. There were wires everywhere and his left eye was bruised. It bugged me he got this and all Gabe got was a broken arm, even though I knew I should blame the driver and not him. I felt bad about everything, mad to. Mad he didn't tell me, Mad he thought he was protecting me.

"Cas," I said hesitantly. "They said you could hear me."

I cleared my throat before continuing. "You gotta wake up, I don't know why your doing this but please wake up soon. I need you, I can't do this alone..," I sniffed, and dragged my sleeve over my eyes.

I felt helpless, like I needed to do something more. So I did, I prayed. For the first time in my life a prayed that if God was real he'd help Cas.


	14. Thanks Dad Ch12

**Here's chapter 12. Lets see how Sam's dealing.**

* * *

I crawled under the covers, pulling them up over my head. I though about everything that's happened over the last few months. Us meeting John and Mary, getting adopted finding Dad and now this. I screwed up, it made my chest hurt, like I can't breath. I stopped crying, no use anymore. I just kept thinking of ways I could have stopped all this, I knew how.. telling Mom and Dad. I was never going to keep something that important from them again, never. Because of me Cas is in the hospital. They wouldn't let me see him, not even Dean stood up for me. I think he's mad.

I closed my eyes and tried to sleep.

* * *

 _I sat in a chair, swinging my legs back and forth. Dean was in solitary, he punched a kid in the face and broke his nose, there moving us to a new place tomorrow.  
_

 _"Here Sam," I look up to see Cas, a honey bun in his hand. "You need to eat."_

 _I nodded and took it from him, opening it up and taking a bite. "Ya want half," I asked offering it to him. He smiled and shook his head._

 _"You OK," He asked. I nodded again._

 _"Just wish they'd let him out," I mumbled._

 _"He'll come out as soon as Madison gets here," I grinned. I liked Madison, she was our social worker. She was going to get all three of us placed together again._

 _"Cas, why are you here," I asked, I always liked hearing the other kids stories._

 _"Me and my brother got left at a bus stop, so we had to come here.. what about you," He asked._

 _"My mom died and my Daddy went crazy," That's what Dean said._

 _"I'm sorry she died, at least she's in heaven," He sighs._

 _I frowned, "Dean said heavens not real, that's just what grown ups tell kids so we'll be good."_

 _"He's just confused, lots of people are. But it's real, so is God," He smiled._

 _"You sure?" I said raising an eyebrow. Dean's almost never wrong, and I listen to him because I'm only six but he's ten.  
_

 _"Yep, promise," he assures me. I grin._

 _"That's good, I bet my mom likes it in heaven."_

* * *

I wake up and the suns already coming through my curtains. My throat hurt, maybe from crying? I wasn't sure.

I got up and got dressed, getting ready to head back to the hospital.

After I was through I sat on my bed, waiting for mom to come get me. I folded my hands and took a breath.

"Hey God, its Sam. I don't know if your still listening, but my brother is in trouble and I need you to help him. A lots been happening and I'm sorry I stopped talking to you," I started. "Please help Dean too, help him to get things settled with Danny," I added. "Amen."

an hour later I walked into the hospital room, eyes widening at the sight of Cas. He looked worse then I expected, although I didn't really know what to expect.

Dean was asleep, slumped in the chair, Dad sleeping on the bench behind him. I walked over to them, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"I prayed for you Cas," I murmured quietly, not really caring that Mom was watching me. "I still have faith."

* * *

When I woke up Sam was here, sitting on the edge of Cas's bed writing in his notebook.

I rose up and stretched, wincing as my muscles moved. I guess sleeping at an odd angle all night took its toll.

"Hey bud," I smiled. He smirked at me.

"I bet your necks all screwed up."

I chuckled at him, "Your not wrong."

"Mom told me to tell you when you woke up she needed to talk to you," he informed me hesitantly.

I groaned. "Yeah, I'm dead.

"Probably, but you'll be OK. I'm excited, I'll be uncle Sammy," He grinned. I smile at him.

"Sam, your awesome," I laughed, punching him lightly in the shoulder.

Mom and Dad were in the waiting room, talking to Gabriel. I watched him tense slightly as I came forward.

They turned to look at me. "Hey Dean," Mom greeted giving me a small smile and giving me a quick hug. I pulled away from her and locked eyes on Gabriel, time to settle this.

"Why now," I asked Gabriel. He seemed a bit surprised I was addressing him.

"What?"

"Why now! You left him, I was there not you why are you here!"

"Dean calm down," Dad said moving to put a hand on my shoulder. I still wasn't used to it, it all got confusing. I think I'll still call him Micheal sometimes, just to keep things strait.

"Leave me be," I snapped.

"I get it! I screwed up, you were there and thank you for taking care of him," He said standing up, I laughed bit inside, thankful I was so tall, I almost stood an inch taller than this guy.

"You don't get it, He saved me! He had my back when no one else did he took care of Sam when I couldn't...," I knew people were watching us. "Why'd you just leave him," I snapped.

He looked hurt, but that's what I wanted. I wanted him to know what he did.

"I think you need to cool off," John sighed, grabbing my arm and leading me outside. Once outside the first thing I did was punch the building, I kept punching it over and over and John didn't stop me. Finally I guess I got to heated, and sunk to the ground, chest heaving and my knuckles covered in blood.

"Why's all this happening," I breathed heavily. I felt a hand on my shoulder, knowing it was John.

"I don't know Kid," he sighed.

"What am I gonna do," I choked. "W-Why Cas, why Dan, why are they getting punished for my stupid mistakes," I asked looking up at him. He crouched down beside me, making me look at him.

"Your a good kid Dean, and I know your going to be a great Dad. As for Cas, he's not your fault, it was nobody fault but that drivers," He assured me.

"I'm scared," I admitted quietly. "I don't know what to do."

"We'll first, your gonna go back in there and get your hands taken care of, then your going to go in there and explain to your mother how it wasn't my fault your hands are all screwed up," He said, chuckling at the last part.

I thought a moment. "Danny's afraid her parents are going to make her give up the baby, now that I think about it I am to," I told him.

"They can't force her to do anything Dean, that's why you gotta be there for her, she could even come live with us if you think there that bad," He offered.

"As soon as I turn eighteen, I'll get us are own place, I promise," I assured him.

"Dean your acting like were going to kick you out," He frowned.

"You should, I screwed up.. again," I said sadly.

"Kid when are you going to get it through your head I love you, Mary does to. You have a place at home forever, Danny and the baby included," He said firmly.

"Thanks Dad."


	15. Boys are better Ch13

**Chapter thirteen. I'm going to try and wrap this up by chapter twenty, we'll see how things go. Since this story's almost over I want you guys to give me Baby names and what gender you'd prefer. Then I'll tally up the votes and pick my favorite name. Have any other suggestions then PM me or leave a review.**

* * *

I watched Cas's chest rise and fall slowly. That's the only thing that even remotely looked alive about him. I wanted him to wake up, wake up right now. I grinned a bit, noticing the subtle blue tinge still in his hair. It was hard to believe only a two weeks ago he had walked down the stairs with bright blue hair and plastic piercings all over his face. I chuckled at the memory, reaching out to touch it. While he was asleep was the only time he'd ever let me.

I pulled my hand away and leaned back in my chair. The door opening and caught my attention, the one person who I least expected stood at the door.

"Hi, is Dean here," Danny asked hesitantly. "Sam called me, explained what happened."

I frowned, of coarse Sam would think to call her, it had been to hectic we all forgot. "He's out with John, your welcome to wait here for him," I smiled at her. Of all the people Dean could have ended up with I'm glad it was Danny. I knew I couldn't blame her for what was happening, Dean was just as much at fault.

She awkwardly sat down in the chair across from the bed, staring at her hands. "Has.. Has Dean talked to you," She asked.

I nodded. "Yes, I know about the baby."

I watched a look of relief cross her face, one I hadn't expected. "I'm sorry things happened this way," She sighed.

"You two made a mistake, its how you handle that mistake that matters," I told the girl sternly. She nodded.

"We've been talking about it since we found out, he even went out and bought a book," She said laughing quietly. I laughed to, imagining poor Dean looking lost in the book store.

"Dean is a good kid, he'll do right by you I'm sure of it," I assured her.

"I have a question to ask you," She said hesitantly.

I frowned, but nodded.

"After I tell my parents.. do you think I could stay at your place, just for awhile. Only if they react badly," She asked quietly. I frowned, recognizing real fear in the girls eyes. Not the normal my parents are going to kill me fear, the my parents are going to abandon me fear.

"Danny you have a place at our house, always," I assured her. I watched relief flood over her face, before she turned her attention to Cas.

"I hope he's OK. He's been helping us a lot, with everything," She said quietly. I nodded, hoping the same thing.

The door opened again, and my second oldest son walked in slowly, holding his hands behind his back. His eyes widened at seeing Danny. But she turned and smiled at him, assuring him it was fine.

"Hey Dan," He smiled, leaning down and kissing her cheek. I smiled at the two's interaction, before Sam came in after Dean.

"Dad broke the soda machine," He said smugly.

"Which Dad," I questioned raising an eye brow.

"Your husband," Dean replied smirking at me. I frowned, standing up and heading to my husband, can't leave him alone for five minuets.

* * *

I watched my Mom leave. Before taking her seat. Sam took his spot at the edge of Cas's bed again.

"When is the baby coming," Sam asked bluntly. I smirked and looked at Dan, who was blushing slightly.

"Should be about seven more months," She answered.

Sam huffed, "To bad they take so long," He sighed.

I chuckled at him, before sobering up when my eyes drifted back to Cas. I watched as his fingers twitched slightly. Before they griped the blanket.

"Sam! Go get Mom," I ordered. He got off the bed and darted out the door, I listened to his squeaky sneakers running down the hallway. I pulled the chair closer to Cas, pushing lightly on his shoulder.

"Cas! Cas," I asked. He groaned, and moved away from my hand, he always hated being woke up.

I looked up at Danny, grinning. She was smiling to.

The door swung open, and Mom rushed in with Dad trailing behind her. We all watched and waited, getting excited when his eyes opened a slit.

"Hey Cas," Mom said happily, crouching down beside the bed.

"Why your all starin at me," He slurred. I laughed.

"Dude your high," I grinned.

"Screw you, D'n," He mumbled.

"How's your head," Dad asked. Cas opened his eyes wider, scanning to room.

"Dean! Mom and Dad know," He said suddenly. I ducked my head, smirking a bit.

"Yeah Cas, they know," I told him.

"Said you were gonna get rid of the box, idiot," He mumbled. I laughed again.

"Sheesh, your grumpy when you wake up," I grinned.

* * *

The doctor said Cas could come home as early as tomorrow, they just wanted to monitor him for the night. I didn't exactly understand all that was happening, just that Cas was OK. I sat on the bench, leaned against Dean. Danny leaned against his other side. I felt a bit jealous still of her, but I was trying to let that go. I guess I was just afraid she'd take him away, I hope Dean can still live with us after the baby comes.

"Dean?" I asked.

"Yeah Sam," He murmured, looking down at his phone. I frowned glancing at his ripped knuckles. He had done that earlier and got griped at by both mom and Dan, Cas just kinda smiled at him, still working off the drugs.

"After the baby's born are you still going to live with us," I asked hesitantly.

I felt him stiffen next to me. "I'm not sure Sam," He answered.

"I did the math in my head, when the baby's born you'll be seventeen. That's still a kid, so you'll have to live at home," I wanted him to stay.

"Sam its not that simple man, mom and dad aren't going to want me and Danny and a newborn living in the house forever," he sighed.

I frowned. "I just don't want you to leave," I mumbled.

"Sam, I'm not leaving you ever! Your always going to be my brother and I'm going to see you everyday," He assured me.

I didn't want to be on this subject anymore. "Do you think its going to be a boy or a girl," I questioned, trying to change the subject.

He sighed, "I don't know, We'll just wait and see."

"I hope its a girl," Danny said suddenly, entering the conversation.

I frowned, "But boys are better," I reasoned.

"How?" She smiled.

"Boys are better because they... they just are!" I hated not having an answer.


	16. Stalking Ch14

**Chapter fourteen. Thank you all for the suggestions they helped a lot and I've picked a name and a gender but you'll have to wait and see.**

* * *

Sam was still at the hospital with Micheal and Cas. Mom and Dad are driving me and Danny back hope, they needed to speak with both of us and get things settles once and for all.

The car ride was in comfortable silence, which I was grateful for.

Inside the house the first thing they did was make us both sit down on the couch, they chose to stand. Which in my opinion was a bit intimidating.

"So you guys realize you made a mistake, don't think just because were helping you we think its OK," John started. We both nodded.

"This is the biggest thing that's going to happen in each of your lives, this-this is a baby. A small life thats going to depend on both of you forever," Mary said sternly. I ducked my head, I was afraid of that.. a lot actually.

"You can't just back out when it gets hard," John added.

"One other thing, you guys need to figure out whats going to happen. Are you going to live here? Or are you going to live at separate properties. How are you going to support it," Mary questioned.

I gulped. "We don't know where were going to live yet. But I know as soon as the thing with Cas clears up I'm going to start looking for a job," I told them.

"As for the living situation, it all depends on how things go, we have seven months to figure it out," Dan reminded them.

Both my parents nodded, thinking things through. "Your going stay in school, Dan I can't force you to but your should, Dean however.. your staying in school," Mary ordered. I nodded, biting my lip. I didn't see how school would help me at the moment, but OK.

"Danny, you need to tell them, the sooner the better," Mary said gently.

She lowered her head and bit her lip, nodding slowly. "I know, I just don't know how," She said quietly.

"I'll come with you," I offered.

"Do you think that's a good idea, I mean my Dad isn't exactly thrilled I'm even dating you," She winced.

"Danny, why don't you and Dean tell your parents, and then you can stay here until they calm down and start thinking clearly," Mary suggested. Have I mentioned my parents are freaking awesome.

"I guess that could work, if I even make it out of the house alive," She laughed, but there was no humor in her eyes.

"You need to tell them as soon as possible, today even," John told us gently.

I nodded, "We could tell them tonight when I walk you home," I suggested.

She thought about it a moment, "Yeah.. they'll both be home its as good as any other time," She agreed.

* * *

I took a breath, standing in front of Danny's house. I wore jeans without holes in them and my T-shirt does not have the following printed on it, Black Sabbath, Metallica, AC/DC or Mullet Head.

I took a breath, gritting my teeth. Danny stood next to me, gripping my hand like a vise.

"Were gonna be OK, if all else fails, your house is only a few miles away and we can make it, my parents aren't the most in shape people," She laughed a bit trying to lighten the moment.

"Lets get this over with," I mumbled, leading her toward the door.

I knocked on the door, listening to the foot steps head for the door. Her mom answered the door, eyes widening slightly at the sight of me.

"Hello, Dean I didn't know you guys were still together," She said awkwardly. Well this is going well.

"Um, mom can we come in for a second, we have to talk to you.. its important," Danny asked hesitantly.

Her moms eyes got hooded, before turning to me and glaring. "Is everything alright," She asked.

"Yeah everything's fine, but its sort of important, can you get Dad," She asked.

"Sure, come on in," She smiled forcibly. O yeah, this was going to go great.

We sat down in the living room, Dan's mom dragging her dad away from his office. He glared at me before sitting in the couch across from us, his wife leaning on his arm.

"So.. You guys know I love you. This is really hard to say.. like really hard but um.. I-I'm pregnant," Danny said bluntly. I winced, waiting for the reaction, and I got one.

Her father looked down at his hands, that had started to shake slightly. I knew that look in his eyes, the look you get right before you start throwing punches. I moved forward slightly, angling my back toward Danny. I didn't know her father, I didn't know what he was capable of.

Her mother just flat out burst into tears, which is what I had wished to avoid, I hated crying.. hated it.

"Mama please don't cry," Danny begged, starting to cry a bit herself. I hated it I hated it I _hated it._

"You. Your the father," Her dad asked.

OK I could be a smart alec here or be respectful, and I think I know which choice is best. "Yes Sir."

"How could you do that," her mother asked me tearfully.

"Its not just his fault its mine to!" Dan defended, Her father took a breath.

"Obviously he influenced you in some way," He accused. I wanted to be angry at this guy, but I knew better, because I got his daughter pregnant, who wouldn't blame the boy friend.

"Didn't you use any protection," her mother asked, "Not you should have been needing it at all!"

"We screwed up OK, I'm sorry," Danny said getting a bit desperate.

"W-We could schedule you an appointment at the clinic," Her mother suggested. Panic rose in my chest.

"No. No OK were keeping it," Dan's tone changed from desperate to hardened in a flash.

"You can't be serious," her father snapped. "Your going to _keep it_ ," He snapped.

"Yeah, we are," I said sternly. I didn't like this guy.

"You have no say in this," he snapped, pointing at my chest.

"Of coarse he does, he has as much of a choice as I do," Danny yelled.

"You have no choice, do you hear me. You cannot keep it," Her dad yelled. He mom nodding her head in agreement.

"You can't force me to do anything!" She pushed.

"I can while your living under my roof," Her dad snapped.

"Then she wont live under your roof," I said getting angry at last.

"Excuse you," Her mother spoke.

"I mean you can't force her to do anything and if your try my parents have already agreed she can live with us," I said trying to keep my voice level.

Her father stood up, so did I. I was practically the same height as him, maybe just a little bit shorter, but I was younger and in better shape.

"Boy are you telling me you are going to raise a child being a child yourself," He snapped.

I glared at him. "Me and my brother were put into foster care when I was five and he was a year old. I _raised him,_ He's the smartest kid, he wants to be a lawyer. I know he's a great kid so I think I did a pretty good freaking job," I said lowly.

"Danny please think about this, your not ready to be a parent," Her mother begged.

"I'm not going to abort it, I'm not going to give it up for adoption. I'm keeping it, and if I have to, I'll live with Dean," She said, wiping her eyes.

"We need to sleep on this.. you need to go to bed and we'll talk this over tomorrow. You'll need to go to the doctor and get checked out," Her mother mumbled, not looking either of us in the eye.

"Great. I'll walk Dean to the door," She said numbly.

At the door I stopped her, taking her hand. "Are you sure I should leave you alone, I didn't like that look in his eye," I asked.

"Dean.. my dad's not like that OK, He would never hurt me on purpose," She assured me. I sighed, not feeling better about anything.

"Danny I've seen a lot of my foster dads with the same look in his eyes, they'll do whatever it takes to control you," I warned her.

"Your right, he's going to try and stop me, but he can't. He would never hurt me though I promise," She assured me, wrapping her arms around my waist.

"I love you Dan," I told her.

"Love you to, tell your mom I said hi," She laughed into my shoulder.

"What?" I questioned.

"Dean I see her car she's parked down the street," She laughed. I pulled away and spotted the silver SUV down the street, a blond women sitting in the drivers seat.

"Ya gotta be kidding me," I grinned.

"You know your parents love you when they start stalking you," She smiled.

"Yeah, I don't think there going to let me go.. ever," I smiled back. Pulling away from her a waving good bye, heading down the steps.

I watched a look of panic form on my mothers face as I got closer. I watched her scramble before I smiled at her, letting her know I wasn't mad.

"You know most parents just put password codes on the rated R channels," I smirked.

* * *

 **There, that went well (Note sarcasim)  
**


	17. Danny's staying Ch15

**Chapter 16. i tried to stretch it out a bit more but I felt this was a good place to end it. I haven't decided what I'm going to call the next story, so please follow me and then you should get an alert for when the new story is posted, I might even upload the details onto this story.  
**

* * *

The next morning I was woke up by the sound of my phone ringing. I grabbed it, groaning at the time, 7 thirty on a week end is to early.

"Hello," I groaned.

" _Dean,"_ Danny asked. Her voice was weak like she was about to cry.

"Danny, whats wrong," I asked sitting up and grabbing the shirt I discarded on the floor before I went to bed.

" _I need you to pick me up, please,"_ She asked desperately.

"Danny whats wrong where are you!" I asked, grabbing my shoes out of the closet.

" _I'm hiding outside and abortion clinic,"_ Panic was rising in my chest, making my hands fumble with the laces while I held the phone to my ear with my shoulder. " _They lied to me, they said.. Dean please hurry."_

"I'm coming, text me the directions," I said closing the door quietly behind me so I wouldn't wake Sam or Cas.

I went to Mom and Dad's room, opening the door and coming in quietly.

"Dad!" I whispered, shaking his shoulder.

"Hm, yeah," he mumbled.

"Danny, needs help I need you to drive me somewhere," First thing on my to do list was to get my license, grades or not.

"Is she OK," he asked, sitting up, careful not to wake mom.

"Her parents are trying to make her get an abortion we have to hurry," I begged. He woke himself up then, getting up to get dressed.

* * *

John let me out at the door. He was going to park the car while I found Danny. I went inside, eyes scanning the waiting room.

I spotted her mother, sitting on one of those stupid blue plastic chairs. I crossed the room over to her, jerking the magazine out of her hands.

"Where's Danny," I hissed.

She glared at me, "She's a child, she's not old enough to be making these kinds of decisions I'm doing whats best for her," She said calmly, eyes darting around room to see if anyone was watching.

"Where is she," I demanded.

"She was being hysterical and was throwing a tantrum, so Lucas took her outside to talk to her," She explained.

That was all I needed to hear, I ran outside, looking around.

When she called me she said she was hiding, that's the tantrum her mother must have been talking about. I ran around the side of the building, stopping in my tracks and letting my blood boil.

Her father, Lucas. He was holding onto her arm, making her look up at him, I couldn't hear what he was saying but it didn't matter.

"Let her go," I snapped stalking up to them. He let go of her arm and turned to me.

"I wasn't hurting her! This is none of your business just leave!" He snapped.

"Dad please," Danny was crying, I hated that.

That's when I got a look at her arm, he had pulled her shirt sleeve up while he was holding her, finger shaped bruises where already forming.

"Look at her, She is a child, she has so much going for her and if she keeps it she's throwing all that away!"

But I wasn't listening to that, my mind was screaming, Bruises, and black eyes and bloody noses, mad fathers and excuses. All I have had to much experience with.

I pushed him in the chest getting him away from her. "Leave her alone," I yelled. I really didn't want to fight this guy, or attempt to fight this guy. because he looks angry.

He retaliated faster than I expected, catching me in the jaw. I fell backwards and hit the concrete.

"You. Leave me, and my family alone," He snapped.

"Yeah and you better get the heck away from mine," Said a deep voice from beside him. Lucas turned around right as John reared his arm back, knocking the guy on his butt right beside me.

He laid there, stunned. John reached down and grabbed my hand, helping me up. I nodded a thanks to him before I walked over to Danny, wrapping my arms around her, she returned the gesture. I would have kissed her if there wasn't blood pouring out of my bottom lip.

"I'm sorry, they lied," She cried into my shoulder.

"S'alright," I told her. I pulled away and watched John pull out his phone.

"See this, I can have you arrested for child abuse in just the touch of a button, if I don't take care of you myself first, If you come near Danny or my son without there consent you'll be in jail faster than I knocked you on your-,"

"Dad! Lets just go," I asked, noticing how upset Danny was getting.

He took a breath, looking back down at the man who was holding his nose. I wanted to kill him, but I also just wanted to get out of here. I took her hand, and followed Dad back out to the car.

"I'm sorry Dean," Danny said quietly.

"Don't be, you don't have to see them again until we get things figured out, and that's only if you want to," I assured her.

She said nothing, just leaned into my shoulder. Dad kept glancing toward the back seat to see if we were OK. I felt bad, dragging him into all this, I felt bad for even getting Danny into this. What her dad said was right, I screwed up her whole future.

* * *

I waited at the table for Dean and John. They had left in a hurry and I didn't know why. The front door opened and Dean walked into the kitchen wincing when he saw me. He had blood trailing from his busted lip, that trailed down his neck and was seeping into his shirt collar.

"What happened!" I exclaimed, standing up and grabbing his jaw making him wince by accident.

"Dad's gonna drive by Danny's place and help her grab her stuff, I'm going to but he told me to clean up my face first," He explained.

"That doesn't tell me what happened," I snapped, grabbing a paper towel and wetting it in the sink.

"Dan called this morning and asked me to come pick her up, her parents were trying to make her get an.. abortion. When I tried to help her the dad clocked me in the jaw," He told me hesitantly. I felt anger rise in my chest, I wondered what kind of parents she had, how they could do something like that to there own child. Not the mention what they did to _my_ child.

"What did John do," I asked loudly, handing him the towel so he could wipe his neck off.

"Dad got him in the nose," He smirked.

I knew this was bad, that was Danny's father, she loved him. But what he was doing was wrong. I hoped we could settle this reasonably.

"What am I going to do with you," I sighed, grabbing an ice pack out of the fridge.

"Mom?"

"Yeah."

"Danny's going to stay with us, until I turn eighteen. I can't let her go back there," He said quietly. I sighed, taking a breath. I wish I could get it through his head I wasn't going to kick him out, or Danny or the baby. I didn't even want him to leave, I was afraid for him being out there in the world, considering whats happened to him so far.

I nodded, "I wouldn't expect you to let her go back, and Dean, this is your home.. always remember that," I assured him. That's the best I can do for now, hopefully I could get it through his head later.

"I love you Mom," He said quietly. I stopped, and turned to him, he was staring down at his feet. I've heard the other women talk about how there children saying there first words or taking there first steps was the best thing in there lives. But I missed all that with Dean, so him telling me he loved me for the first time is the best I'm going to get.

"I love you to, please be careful," I begged.

He nodded, and smirked. "Can I take a few paper towels with me, I kinda got blood all over the Impala."

I sighed and handed him the roll, making a mental note to keep more on hand from now on.


End file.
